You and I
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor and River Song go on their first date-for her, anyway. Set after "Let's Kill Hitler."


You And I

The Doctor was tinkering with the central console when there was a knock at the Tardis door.

He frowned- usually Amy and Rory would usually come straight in.

He opened the door to see River Song standing there. He hadn't seen her since Berlin.

"Hello." She smiled nervously. "May I come in?"

"Of course." He gave a gentle smile.

She stepped inside and seemed to relax a little. She was dressed in a white shirt, white leather jacket, and jeans, along with her signature brown boots.

"Where are we, then? My mother tells me that we always keep meeting in the wrong order." River said, leaning against the central console and gazing at him.

"I did Berlin two weeks ago."

"Ah, that was a year ago for me. I was gifted this." She pulled the sleeve of her jacket up to show him her vortex manipulator.

"You're at university then?" He enquired.

"Yeah, I love it." She smiled. "I keep hearing gossip about us... Apparently, I will marry you one day." She said shyly.

He tapped the side of his nose. "Spoilers."

She chuckled. "I know something for certain, though."

He lifted his head to gaze at her.

"That you are the love of my life." She took a step towards him. "I knew when we kissed at Berlin that we were meant to be."

He nodded. "Yes, we are. I can tell you that much." He reached out to take her hand.

She stepped closer to him.

"What would you like me to call you?" He asked, placing his hands on either side of her waist.

"You mean River or Melody?"

He nodded.

"I've left Mels behind for good now. River please." She smiled.

"Well then, River Song. Where would you like to go, anywhere in space and time?" He asked.

"A planet that's suitable for a date, maybe?"

The Doctor smiled. An older River would be eager for adventure-yet the woman in front of him wanted nothing more than some quiet time with the man she loved.

"Your wish is my command, my love." He said. "But not before..." He broke off, and gently kissed her on the lips.

River smiled against him, looping her arms around his waist.

The Tardis hummed around them-her child and her thief were a good match-soulmates, in fact.

"That was nice." River said when they pulled apart.

"Nice?! That's all it was?" The Doctor looked put out.

"I was joking, it was amazing." She reassured him, pecking him on the lips. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you." She admitted, smiling shyly.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "And I love you."

"Really?" She grinned, more sure of herself now.

"Of course I do." He chuckled, pulling her close. "A lot. Right, we're off to Alir." He said, and sent the Tardis off into the vortex.

A while later...

"River! We're here!" The Doctor called down one of the Tardis halls.

"Yes, I'm coming!" River's voice called from one of the rooms.

She emerged wearing an ankle length white dress with spaghetti straps. "I thought that I'd change, this was the first thing I saw."

"Ah, it's rather appropriate for the occasion." He beamed, taking her in. "You look beautiful, my love."

"Thank you Sweetie." She replied, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He took her arm and led her outside to a beach with pale blue sand and emerald green sea. A blood orange sun was beaming in the blue sky. Pink coloured seagulls flew overhead, screeching every now and then.

River was speechless, gazing around in awe.

"You like it?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh Sweetie," She smiled at him. "I love it."

The two walked along hand in hand, chatting about nothing in particular.

"How are my parents?" River asked.

"They're okay, I could take you to visit them sometime if you wanted?" He suggested.

"Oh, yes please." River beamed.

The Doctor slid an arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy right now, here with you."

"Ditto." She agreed.

A small hut came into view. Just to the side of it was a large tree, with fairy lights draped across its branches. There was a picnic blanket underneath, with a hamper.

"Did you..?" River asked.

"I may have made a few... arrangements." He conceded.

"Oh, you sentimental idiot." She chuckled, kissing his cheek.

They sat down on the blanket, and the Doctor held River close. Their time was precious-yes, nothing was going to happen on either of their timelines with the other for a while, but the fresh glow of a new relationship, a new love, would not last forever. However, they knew that whatever happened, they would always love one another endlessly.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the lapping of the waves at the water's edge the only sound on the beach.

River snuggled into the Doctor, he smiled and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She smiled.

The happy couple watched the sun go down, until the sky was dark and the only light was the fairy lights glittering from the tree above them.

River stood up and brushed herself down. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"It's okay." He stood up also, and gathered the picnic things up.

River yawned. "I'm tired." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed, then? I'm sure that the Tardis will find a bed for you." He suggested, taking her hand.

"I'd rather sleep in the same bed as you." She grinned.

"River!"

"What? We are a couple, after all! I'm too tired for that now, anyway." River flashed him a cheeky grin and then her expression changed to something more serious. "I get nightmares... I never wake up to someone holding me close."

"Oh, my love." He kissed her. "I promise that, although our life together won't be easy, that I will always be there to catch you when you fall. And, we'll have to save that other thing you mention until tomorrow."

"That's a ditto." She smiled at him. "And definitely."

The two made their way back to the Tardis and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
